The Name on My Lips
by strawberryjello
Summary: Forks was destroyed by a terrible earthquake. Many of her family and friends have not been heard from since. After Edward's death, Bella travels back to a destroyed hometown many years later. Mystical mysteries await. No Vampire Bella or offspring.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I have never written fan fiction before, so this is my first shot. Let me know if I'm doing okay or not, I'd love to know that you are a reading my story. I plan to update at least once a week if not twice. I am keeping the love interested in this story a secret for now because I want it to be a surprise, but it won't be Edward. He's dead in this story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or world. I just like to play in it.

I am really not sure what possessed me to come back to Forks after all these years. It had been ages since Charlie's death, even longer ago that Edward and I fell in love. The earthquake that took place after the Cullens and I left Forks 75 years ago shook the entire west coast; from Washington all the way down through California. Parts of California sank into the ocean. It was an earthquake that was unmatched in strength and power anywhere else. So many had died, Charlie included. Forks was deserted now. Piles of over growth and rubble stood where all my memories had been.

10 Years Ago

Memories flooded through me as I walked up to where my old house once stood. I remembered Charlie giving me my old truck, Edward coming up into my room so many times, being frightened so many nights as I lay in my room alone worried that the red headed vampire might soon come to avenger her lover, and I remember Jacob. _JACOB_.

I never heard from anyone in the Quileute tribe after the earthquake. He was only 18 years old when we left. He should be in his nineties now. He should have been able to get married and have children and grandchildren. He should have had all that, I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella, we should be going." Edward said to me as he put his icy hands around my shoulders. His cold didn't affect me anymore. I had gotten used to it. I nodded to Edward as I turned past the old broken house and walked to the forest. I inhaled deeply the deep humid air and looked around at the mossy trees. Some trees had fallen, others were still growing high and strong.

"Edward, I know we can't stay here. I just feel like the answer we've been looking for is somewhere in Forks."

"We can't risk being seen, love. Neither of us have aged." he said

"Being seen by whom, Edward? The trees? The rubble? There is nothing left of the past."

Present Day

Once again I am in Forks. Each year somewhat masochistically I travel to my long ago home. Only this time, it is different. This time I am alone. For the most part I have gotten used to being on my own. What I hadn't gotten used to was my aging. Even though I had chosen never to become a vampire, I still remained young. I aged for awhile, but then somehow it just stopped. Yearly I make my pilgrimage to this mystical place in my history. I am still hoping to find answers to why I never aged, why I still look and feel as I did at 20 years old.

The Cullens and I left Forks soon after Edward and I were married. A few days later the earthquake happened. I had planned to stay with Edward and my new family until I died, married forever to my immortal husband. I couldn't go through with the change to be a vampire. To live on a diet of blood still put shudders through my body. Becoming something I wasn't for him; and leaving my family and my friends was something I couldn't do. Little did I know the earthquake would take so many that I loved. Only now do I feel the pangs of my loss. Not just my friends and family from years ago, but recently Edward was killed; a final revenge of the Volturi for not turning the human who knew about the secret world of killers. We had been married 74 years. I am okay with being alone for the most part. It isn't easy to develop friendships with you remain forever twenty something without even been a vampire as an excuse.

So now I sit as alone as I have ever been staring into the rubble of my old house in a town that brought me into a mystical world. It appeared to be deserted even though I knew that wasn't completely true. I had seen a few people here and there. It had been a small town to begin with. Now all that was left were people holding onto what once was. Trying to resurrect the small town or maybe just trying to survive. I breathed in that smell a few more times just trying to hold onto the memories and cling a bit to the past. The green earth stretching out for miles invites my depression. All I have to do is breath deep and remember. I turn and walk back to the car.

Here it comes again; I feel my dreams coming on before they even occur. First the smell woodsy and humid, then the panic. I am running through the forest being chased by something awful and still unknown to me. I hear growls, hissing, and a howl. I stumble and fall my hands soaked in mud and pine needles. Then I am up again running. My chest is burning as I try to make my escape to somewhere...anywhere but here. I fall again. Then I awake screaming and in a cold sweat. Edward is right there as I wake stroking my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I have never written fan fiction before, so this is my first shot. Let me know if I'm doing okay or not, I'd love to know that you are a reading my story. I plan to update at least once a week if not twice. I am keeping the love interested in this story a secret for now because I want it to be a surprise, but it won't be Edward. He's dead in this story.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or world. I just like to play in it.

Chapter 2

Edward stroking my hair is somewhat of a fantasy and somewhat of a nightmare. I realize I am still not yet awake. Edward is dead. Edward is dead. I repeat to myself and I force myself out of a treacherous sleep.

I awake heart pounding and in a cold sweat. Night after night the same dream occurs. I had these dreams, nightmares really, when Edward was alive. He was always able to stop them before they got too bad. I leaned over to my bedside table and switched on the light. Taking a look around the cheap motel that I was staying in, I looked down at the sheets and scratchy comforter crumpled around me. Not exactly a five star hotel, I thought. I will have to check out in the morning. I can't risk being seen here. Even with as few people as there are, how would I explain myself? I supposed I could say I was the great granddaughter of Isabella Swan-Cullen. I shrugged pulling myself out of bed, 4:00am. It's a bit early to start the day but there is no since going back to sleep now. I grabbed my shampoo and crept to the bathroom. This motel is nothing if not lacking in cleanliness. I stepped into the gross looking shower being careful to only touch what I had to. At least the water was warm. I let the hot water roll down my body as I decided my next move. I have to find out the reason that I can't seem to age past 20 something. I looked down at my skin, still flawless and without a wrinkle. I should be in my nineties if I alive at all! I should have wrinkles and my boobs should not be this perky. Not that that is a terrible thing, I shrugged. Every mystical thing that I have learned about and everything that happened to me started in Forks. The answer must be here somewhere. I am going to have to stay until I figure it out. I stood in the shower until the water ran cold. I just don't know where to begin to solve this mystery.

As I readied myself in the morning, brushing my hair out and applying a touch of mascara, I decided to start at the library. Glancing at the clock I realized it was only 6:00. Just then I heard a small thump at the door. Curiously, I opened the door into the motel hallway and looked down.

"Ah, there is the breakfast the sign talked about." I picked up a plastic wrapped pastry of some sort with a red fruit filling. "Gross." I closed my door again and started picking at the pastry. I don't know exactly when I'll have the chance to eat again so I'll make the most of it. I flipped on the TV and watched local news anchors try to be serious about their careers. I wonder if they know that about ten people are watching them right now. They should crack a joke, I thought. I ate around the fake fruit filling of the danish until I couldn't stand it anymore and threw the rest away. That will have to do. I watched TV a bit longer before I decided to clean up the room a bit. Finally, I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was 10:00 am. I bet the library is open by now. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. I realized I forgot my room key so I ran back to the nightstand to get it, banging my thigh on the low set dresser. Ouch! Good grief by now one would think I'd have better coordination than this.

I stepped out into the cold wet air. I was suddenly bombarded with memories of the same smells and feelings that I had when I was just 17. I walked down the street looking around at the small town that seemed so deserted, so left in the past. The earthquake left such a feeling of helplessness that the town seemed defeated as it sat. The buildings were trying their best to stand up and the residents were just getting by. I was so distracted by my observations of the town that I ran right into an old man in a wheel chair who had been motorizing his way down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

"OW!" I said as I ran that same bruised thigh into his wheelchair "Oh, sir, I am so sorry."

"Oh never mind, you seemed so lost in thought" said the old man. His faded blue eyes met mine and a feeling of shock went into the pit of my stomach. He looked as if he saw right through me. He shook his finger at me as if recalling an old memory. Crinkling his already very wrinkled forehead a look of confusion and wonder over his face. I knew the moment his eyes met mine. I had walked right into Mike Newton.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would really love to know if you are reading this fanfic. It is my first attempt and I am not sure if it is any good, or if you like the pacing. It is kind of going slow, but I didn't want to rush either. So let me know if you like how it's going.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...like seriously...:)

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you..." he started trailing off.

"I am so sorry I didn't, I mean, uh…I wasn't watching where I was going" I stuttered trying to quickly get around his wheelchair complete with an orange triangle flag on the back.

"You look just like, oh well, you couldn't be" the old man said shaking his head. I quickly tried to think of scenarios to explain who I was. Perhaps he would believe I was just a look alike.

"Um, I uh" I started

"Excuse me" He said as he pushed his motorized wheel chair past me still shaking his head as he went. Shocked, my eyes followed him as he wheeled down the street. Crisis averted for now, I thought. I guess it makes sense that Mike Newton never left this small town. If anyone would stay for so long, it would be him. I continued my walk down the block until I found where the old library had been. I gazed in disbelief. It was only rubble. Even though the earth quake had happened so long ago, the library had never been rebuilt. Well, time for plan B I guess. But what is that. Slowly walking back to the motel I went to the parking lot. I will go back to the only other place I haven't visited. The Reservation.

Chapter 3

As I followed the familiar road down to the Quileute Reservation, my stomach was in knots. I bit the inside of my cheek in anticipation. If anyone could help with the mystical and ever young, it would be them. My car drove over the old treaty line and I could hardly keep my teeth from chattering. A cold nervous sweat came over me. Driving further and further down the road I watched the pine trees and hills pass by. Finally I came upon the more familiar buildings and houses, only, they were all deserted. There was no one around.

Nervously, I pulled up to the small red house and turned off the engine to my car. Tears rolled freely down my cheeks as I realized that I was still alone. I opened the door to my car and walked out. The dinging of the keys left in the ignition startled me at first before I shut the door. My attention and vision held captive in the little house that I hadn't realized I so desperately missed. I slowly circled the house trying to avoid the overgrowth and weeds that had been trying to overtake it. Finishing my circle by the front door, I pushed my face and hands up to the glass and peeked in.

The furniture still sat where it always had, covered in layers of dust. I could see into the kitchen in the far corner. A glass still sitting on the counter like it had just been set down and then forgotten. I tried to peer in further and as I leaned a bit closer I must have put more weight on the door than I thought. I fell right into the living room of Jacob's old house. I wrapped my arms around myself and sat in the dust and cried.

It was getting colder now and I was even more alone than I had ever been. I stood up shakily and dusted myself off. Glancing around the house, I continued my exploration. I passed the small bathroom and looked in. Toothbrushes still sat on the bathroom sink, covered in dirt. I walked back to where Jacob's room had been. The door creaked open and landed with a thud on the wall behind it. Everything looked exactly how I remembered it. I tried to reconcile this in my mind. How is it possible that Jacob's house is the same? It looks like someone lived here and then just disappeared.

Oh. I can hardly bare to think it. Perhaps Jacob didn't survive the earthquake at all. He never lived to be an old man. Never married and had children. No. Not like that. I thought. I can't stand that thought. I walked over and sat down on his bed. Placing my hand on it, I hoped that it would make me feel closer to him. I looked around the room. Jacob Black's house is the closest thing I have to a home. I got up and walked into the living room. I wonder if I can just stay here, I thought. It needs a lot of work, but I have nothing but time. Truthfully, I haven't felt this close to home in years. I walked back out to my car and looked back. I will need some supplies if I want to make it livable.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would really love to know if you are reading this fanfic. It is my first attempt and I am not sure if it is any good, or if you like the pacing. It is kind of going slow, but I didn't want to rush either. So let me know if you like how it's going.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...like seriously...:)

It was late afternoon when I steered my car back into the overgrown driveway. I gathered my cleaning supplies and tools and started to carry them into the little house. I really hope I can find a way to purchase this house from someone, but from whom? For now I will just fix it. My eyes scanned the horizon of the entire reservation. Nothing was left of the small community. Broken down old houses and overgrown walkways were all I could see. I paused as I looked into the deep forest beyond the house. It was so full of mystery now.

Starting with the living room and the kitchen I began to clean. Not just picking up the things left behind, but really cleaning. Weeds had started creeping their way into the home alone the baseboards. One of the windows had been broken and the glass still remained there. As the day passed on, I slowly saw improvement in the home. There was no electricity or water so I was left in silence as I worked; listening only to the wind as it blew through the trees. As nightfall descended I had to make the decision, do I want to try to sleep here tonight? I glanced around the room, at the worn dirty couches, the tables, and the fireplace. No. I don't think I am ready to stay the night.

I packed up my belongings and drove back to the motel that I had stayed in the night before. After working so hard I was a total mess. I stood in the shower and made a mental list of all the things that I would need before driving out to my new house tomorrow. It seems strange to think of it as my new house, but I suppose that is what it will be for now. But there is no way I can stay there alone. What am I going to do? I finished my shower and dressed for bed absolutely exhausted from my day. I smiled as I realized that for the first time in a long time, I was excited for the prospects of tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would really love to know if you are reading this fanfic. It is my first attempt and I am not sure if it is any good, or if you like the pacing. It is kind of going slow, but I didn't want to rush either. So let me know if you like how it's going.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...like seriously...:)

I allowed myself to sleep in a little longer than I planned. After picking at the lovely free breakfast again, I decided groceries were in order. Just a few things to take out to the house, with no electricity though, I didn't have a lot of options. As I pulled out of the grocery store parking lot I saw the local animal shelter. I prepared to drive past when the thought hit me. I should get a dog! I wouldn't have to worry so much about being alone. There would be someone well, something there with me. My heart started beating faster as I pulled into the lot. Just to not be so lonely would really be great.

I pulled open the door to the animal shelter. Cowbells clanged against the door to announce my presence. I bit my lip as I looked around for help.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is there anyone here?"

Just then a young woman came out of one of the back rooms. "Oh, hi there. What can I help you with?"

"Hi," I started. "I'm um, Bella. I was hoping that I could adopt a dog."

"Well, okay Bella. I haven't seen you around before. Have you been here long?" She asked as she shuffled through some paperwork.

"Well, no I just um" I paused not sure of what to say. Trying to explain that I may be illegally fixing up a house on the Quileute Reservation and need a dog because I am actually in my nineties and still a bit scared to be on my own is a bit hard. "I just moved here, and I'd like a companion" I supplied.

"Oh, well, alright then. I bet I know just the pup for you."

My answer seemed to be enough for her. She went back into the rooms and brought out a black and tan dog named Wally. He was a bit bigger than I had planned, and he looked a little clumsy as he pranced out on his leash.

"This is Wally, oh and I am Clara by the way" she said. "He is some sort of a mix, about 60 pounds or so." Wally came right up to me and sat at my feet. His head reached the middle of my thigh. He then looked up at me with his large brown eyes and knew he was the dog for me. I stroked his fur and learned all about his past. While at the shelter I also learned that Clara is also the local veterinarian. She grew up here in Forks, went to college out of state, and then came home to be near her family. She was friendly enough and I tried to be polite in my listening to her, but all I could think about was how excited I was to get Wally home and get back to work on my new life.

It seemed to take almost the whole morning to finish adopting my new dog. We were finally on our way to our new home. Wally sat in the front seat of the car with his head hanging out the window. He didn't seem to care that he had no idea where we were going. I couldn't help but feel like he knew that wherever I was, he'd be happy.

Pulling into the driveway of the small red house, I grabbed Wally's leash. "Ok, boy. Are you ready?" I asked him. Wally walked over the middle console of my car tripping as he went. He and I really were a great couple! I looked down at him and as he surveyed the home, his faced seemed to indicate that he was not as thrilled with our little home as I was.

"Oh, come on." I said to him. "You need to capture the vision. Besides it won't always look this bad. We have lots of work to do." If dogs could shrug, that is what Wally would have done. Then before long he was off sniffing everything and peeing until he surely had no more left in him.

I spent the rest of the afternoon continuing to clean up the front living area and kitchen as Wally laid about in the sunlight. After doing my best to scrub the couches clean and let them air dry, I brought out the new couch covers I had bought at the store earlier. I slid them over the couch and sat down with a sigh of satisfaction. Wally noticed my moment of relaxation and immediately took the opportunity to bound his way up onto the couch and on my lap.

"Wally, you think you're a lap dog!" I said as I pushed him over to the side. "Well, what do you think?" I asked him as I looked around the room. The couches were cleaned with new covers on them. The entire room smelled nice and it did look homey. Wally didn't seem all that impressed, but he slept all day. He hardly realized all the work it took to get a home clean after it had been abandoned for so long. The sun was beginning to set as I made myself a small dinner and set out food for Wally. I lit a fire in the fireplace and sat back down on the couch. I had just taken a bite of my sandwich when Wally perked up, jumped off the couch and started bellowing. It startled me! I hadn't heard him bark yet. It was much lower of a bark than I'd expected. My stomach jumped into my throat and I felt my heart skip a beat. I listened for a moment to hear whatever it was the had Wally so upset. I looked down at him, the fur on his back ruffled up.

"What is it, boy?" I asked as I followed him to the front door. Fear crept up within me. I had lived in a world of vampires and werewolves for so long, it was no telling what else existed beyond the walls I had put up. Wally continued acting strangely. Whining and barking all while clawing at the door wanting to get out. I opened the door just a crack to get a look outside and Wally squeezed his way out. "Wally!" I scolded as he continued with his loud bark. Chills ran down my spine as His bark continued, piercing the still twilight. I looked in the direction of his glance. I saw leaves moving as a large animal ran for cover. My stomach jumped again and my heart beat faster and faster. I couldn't be certain. But I think I've seen russet fur like that before.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I also appreciate the constructive criticism. I am trying to keep grammar mistakes to a minimum and be sure to check my work before I upload. I'll keep reviewing and looking for more errors. :)

Arttastic- I wanted to make sure that you realized, Bella is NOT a vampire. She just stopped aging. She is back in Forks to find out why.

Reeka- I like the way you think ;) I know I haven't really dealt with the Cullens. Perhaps they will come back around later...

I awoke to sunlight streaming into my eyes. As I lay on the couch I somewhat stiffly tried to move my legs. "Wally, move!" I said as I pushed my 65 pound mutt off. He landed with a thud then lay back down again. Apparently he wasn't much a morning dog. In reality he wasn't much of an _awake_ dog. I lay there for a few moments just thinking. It had been three days. Three days since I saw the large russet colored animal in the forest. I had gone back and forth to a maddening degree. Maybe it was my Jacob. Maybe not. How could it be? The lingering question remained. If it was him, why would he run? He would be able to tell I wasn't a vampire by my smell. Of course there would be the question of why I was still young and alive. I shifted and looked around Jacob's old house. Even though I had been fixing it up to live in it, and I had bought it from the county, it still didn't feel my own. I felt like I was invading someone else's space. I was going through someone else's belongings, and trying to live someone else's life. A life I could have had, had I made a different choice; perhaps the right choice.

When the plumber had come two days ago to get water running again to the house, he asked why I chose this one. It was one of a few that remained standing on the old and run down reservation. I couldn't tell him the truth of course, but it made me wonder what the truth really was. Why did I decide to stay here? What possessed me so much that it almost felt impossible to leave now that I had returned?

I shuffled to the kitchen to feed Wally and stared down the hall at the closed bedroom door. The only room in this house I hadn't made livable was Jacob's. It seemed too much to invade his space. I felt too many emotions upon entering his room- too much loneliness and regret. I am much too fragile to conquer that task today. I went down the hall and showered, trying to decide what to fill my days with. Finally I decided to go for a hike. Perhaps to the meadow that Edward and I had made our own years ago.

Packing a small amount of food for myself, I laced up my boots and headed out to that familiar location. It had been a long time since Edward and I had been there. Occasionally we would travel away from which ever city we had settled down in to visit one of our favorite spots. Wally was a good dog and followed close by as I made my way up the mountain. I inhaled the wonderful pine and marveled at the trees that stretched so high into the heavens. Birds were calling to one another and even despite the mist it felt almost warm for Forks. The sun was shining in the meadow and flowers were blooming. It looked just as I remembered it. I sat down in the sun and closed my eyes just listening to the sounds of the forest.

Suddenly, my dream was upon me again. The hissing, the howls, and the smells were all the same but I was frozen in place. I had the desire to run, but I couldn't get my body to react. I looked at my hands covered again in mud and pine as confusion and darkness consumed me. I shot up suddenly to awake and realize it was only a dream. I tried to catch my breath as I looked around the meadow. It was hard for me to figure out what time it was, but the sun was setting behind the trees. I must have fallen asleep. Wally looked at me with both confusion and annoyance on his face. He had been asleep right next to me. That's when I realized that he wasn't looking at me exactly. It appeared as though he was looking behind me. I nervously glanced around my shoulder, but I didn't see anything.

"Wally, we should be going" I said to him as I stood up and brushed off. I looked around for the lunch that I had packed. "Now where did I put that…?" I trailed off after noticing a very guilty look on my dog's face. "So, I guess you got hungry" I said to him. Oh well, I thought. It won't take too long to get back down the mountain. I started off in the direction I came still listening to the birds and chattering squirrels. Wally all the while stayed right by my side.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap in the distance. I looked to my right and stared off into the woods. My heart rate started escalating. I couldn't see anything that would have made a noise. I picked up my pace and hurried back. I continually looked over my shoulder and tried quickly as I could to get down the mountain. It seemed the way down was taking much longer than the way up.

As I tried to calm my panic, my foot caught a root stretching from a nearby tree. I fell down to the ground with a thud scratching my hand on a nearby log. I grimaced from the pain as I examined the wound, at that same time I noticed that the birds had stopped making their end of day noises. The woods fell to an eerie silence and all I could hear was my own breathing and my heart pounding in my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I haven't written in a few weeks. I was trying to decide which way I wanted to go with the story. I finally decided. So once again, if you are reading, I'd love to know! Please leave feedback. Let me know what you think about the pacing of the story. I am trying not to go too fast or slow.

I pulled myself off of the forest floor and continued my decent from the meadow. I didn't escape feeling like a small animal being chased until I was back inside the little red house. I ran to the sink to rinse the blood off my hand. Water and blood swirled around the kitchen sink, a visual reminder that I was still very human. My heart was still beating out of my chest as I kept my ears open and listening to every sound. I heard the familiar creak of the front door as it opened and then banged against the wall.

Wally started to bellow as I quickly turned to face my attacker. A hiss escaped his lips and exposed vampire fangs. His pale face against his blood red eyes terrified me. He sauntered towards me and towered over me. I screamed as I tried pathetically to run down the hall cradling my wounded hand.

"Running are we?" he hissed as he caught my waist and flung me around to opposite side of the room. My body flailed against the wall and I landed with a thud below the window. "You made it easy on my little one, a trail of your blood all the way down the mountain." He smirked.

Wally continued barking and ran towards the vampire growling and tearing into his calf. The vampire quickly grabbed Wally by the throat with his arm and used his fingers to tear into his stomach exposing bloody, hair matted flesh. Then he flung my dog aside and focused his blood red eyes on me. My attention was torn between the attacker and Wally, whom I had grown to love in such a short time. I swallowed hard as I realized that this would be it for me. I was going to be killed in the place that had made me live.

Glass shattered through the living room as the large russet wolf I had seen days before barreled through the opposite window. Growling with teeth barred the wolf bit into the vampire and threw him into the coffee table. The old table broke under the force and the vampire quickly stood to his feet and crouched down as if to attack the wolf. The wolf wasted no time in charging the vampire again and throwing him into the fire place. The angry vampire clawed at the wolf scratching as he tried to sink his teeth into him. The wolf was fierce and swift and full of instinct as he fought off the vampire. He growled and tore at the vampire until he was in pieces.

I shakily stood up and walked over to the fireplace using the back of the couch to brace myself. I grabbed the matches from the top of the fireplace, lit one, and threw it in. I took a deep breath and turned to the wolf, but he was gone. My eyes searched the room only to find my poor dog in a heap on the floor. I ran to Wally and saw his chest still rising and falling. I grabbed my keys from the floor where I had thrown them earlier and lifted my pet up and out to the car.

Adrenaline must have been running through me, as I hardly remembered driving into Forks from the Quileute Reservation. I parked right outside the animal shelter and prayed that they were still open. The sun was almost completely set as I ran up to the door. It was locked, but lights were on inside. I banged on the glass door and yelled for help. A very concerned Clara came around the corner to open the door.

"My gosh, Bella!" she said as she opened the door. "What happened to you?"

"Clara, it's Wally." I said to her as I opened the back door of my car. Wally was lying across the back seat. He breathing shallow as his blood drained out of his stomach. I saw Clara's eyes examine him before she ran to help get him out of my car

For the next few minutes I sat in the waiting room at the animal shelter. Minutes felt like hours as Clara disappeared into a back room with Wally trying to fix him up. My mind wandered to the events that had just occurred; the meadow, the sounds, the vampire attacking me, and then the wolf. The russet wolf that was as big as I remember it being. Its eyes seemed familiar, but if it were Jacob, he would have phased back. He would have said something to me. The way the wolf attacked though, it seemed so instinctual. The attack was so animalistic. There was no thought process involved. Maybe no human mind interfering.

My thoughts went back to Wally as I looked around the small waiting room. There were pictures of happy animals, dogs, cats, and birds. I let my gaze go to the reception area where an old dream catcher was decorating the front of the desk. It looked remarkably similar to the one I had above my bed as a young girl. I walked up to it and held it in my hand.

"Bella…" Clara's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up at her and saw her concerned eyes on me. "Bella, I think Wally is going to be ok. I have stitched him up, but I think I will keep him here overnight. I gave him some medication so he'll sleep. I don't want him in too much pain."

I nodded as I listened to her words; relieved that my only companion was going to be okay. He had only been fighting in my defense. He didn't realize he was no match for the strength of a vampire.

"Bella," Clara started cautiously. "Bella, what happened?"

I looked into Clara's brown eyes so desperately wanting to tell her the whole truth, but knowing that I couldn't. My eyes watered as I swallowed and said, "He, um," I shook my head. "He found a wolf" I lied.

Clara eyed me suspiciously. I broke her gaze and looked down once again at the dream catcher and traced my fingers along the strands.

"Isn't that beautiful? My grandmother made it"

I looked up at her and for the first time noticed her darker skin tone. I looked into her brown eyes once again and asked, "Is she still living?"

"Oh yes, she lives in a small house near the old Quileute Reservation."

"What's her name?" I asked quickly

"Emily. Emily Uley."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok everyone, here is the next chapter. I didn't get very many reviews on the last one. If you're reading this I'd love to know. Just a review or a subscription so that I know that my story is being read would be great. This is my first fanfiction so I would like to know what everyone thinks. This chapter is pretty good I think. I develops more of the story line so that you can predict what is going to start happening. So please let me know if you're reading this!**

As if going through a tailspin, my mind fogged and cleared. The room spun around me and I had to grab a nearby table for support. "Take me to see her." I blurted out.

A puzzled Clara narrowed her eyes at me. I know she must think I am totally crazy at this point but in my moment of desperation I just couldn't hold back. I felt my heart rate increase as I felt like I had found hope.

"Well, Wally will be sleeping the night away because of the medication that I gave him." She started "so I guess I can run you by Gran's."

Clara gathered her belongings glancing at me every once in awhile. I remained still clinging to the table with one hand, the other on my stomach trying to keep it in place.

"I'll just go around back and get my car and you can follow." Clara said.

Honestly, I can't blame her for the questioning look in her eyes. I must seem totally crazy to her. A random stranger brings a dog that has been viciously mauled, and then begs to see an old woman. Of course is seems crazy, but Emily. Emily can help answer so much about what happened here. Where did the rest of the tribe go after the earthquake? Surely they didn't all die. What happened to Jacob? What about the rest of the wolves? Does my eternal youth have anything to do with the wolves?

We drove down the familiar road that led to the Quileute Reservation. Soon after we crossed the old treaty line there was a small gravel road I hadn't noticed before. The road was lined closely with tall pine trees on either side creating a canopy of shadow. The sun had long gone down and a chill was over the forest. I followed Clara down the winding road until the road widened into an opening. In the opening stood a small house with dim light glowing through the windows. The home looked old but it had been taken care of through the years. Potted flowers stood on the sides of the stairway that led to the porch.

Clara led us up the walkway and knocked on the door. "Gran," she called "Gran, it's Clara. I've brought someone to see you." Clara slowly opened the door and walked in.

I walked in behind her and looked towards the fireplace. There sat the old women I had so desperately longed to see. Gazing at her for a few moments I saw the familiar scars on the side of her face. They had faded through time and her wrinkly skin seemed to almost camouflage the scarring.

Emily put her hand to her mouth. Her eyes widened. "It can't be!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, Emily!" I cried as I ran toward her. I fell to the ground and sat at her feet, my head in her lap.

"Bella Swan." She said as she stroked my hair.

I looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes as well. We sat there crying and gazing at each other for a long time. "Bella, I don't understand it."

"Emily, what happened? Where is everyone? What happened to the pack?" I sputtered out through my tears.

Emily patted my head and looked up at Clara. "Clara, I think it's time for me to tell you a little bit about our history. Bella is someone I have known for a very long time. And to be clear, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Gran," Clara said shaking her head, "How do you know Bella? She said she just moved here? I helped her adopt a dog at the clinic. I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, Clara, She may have just moved back. But Bella is almost as old as I am." Emily said. I looked between the two women as Clara tried to decipher whether or not her grandmother was losing her mind. "Bella and I were dear friends once- long ago- in another time. In another world, wouldn't you say, Bella?" Emily smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back still wiping the tears from my eyes. I nodded.

"Clara, your great grandfather"

"You mean Sam?"

"Yes, Sam. He was once the leader of the tribe pack." Emily continued. I watched as Emily explained her family history to Clara. Clara had only heard of the wolves and the pack in stories and old tribe legends. Her family had never told her that the wolves were actually real. I watched as Clara's eyes widened as Emily spoke of vampires. Clara had been living in a world where these beings existed in fantasy and fables, but not in reality.

As I sat at Emily's feet watching her tell her stories and remembering the times. I realized that even then when I was brought into a world of super natural beings so long ago, I had quickly adapted to it. When Emily had finished her stories about the wars between wolves and vampires, Clara still looked a bit confused.

"Gran, I am amazed at the truth about our tribe. The fact that my great grandfather was a man that could turn into a wolf is amazing, but" she trailed off for a minute. "Bella…it doesn't explain Bella." Clara turned to me.

I looked at Emily and sighed. "Honestly, I am not sure." I said to both of them. "I married Edward. We stayed together for a very long time. I always expected to age; to grow old and then to die." I hugged my knees and looked down. "Emily, I never went through with the change to become a vampire. I never wanted to live forever. I didn't want to see my family and friends all die around me." The tears started welling up in my eyes again.

"It was three or so days after the Cullen's and I left Forks that the earthquake happened. I never heard from anyone again. I came back, Emily. Every year I came back. What happened?" I started sobbing again.

Emily looked at me reassuringly. She was still warm and motherly like she had always been. "Bella, the earthquake; somehow, it destroyed so much more than just property. It is true. It killed many people. But after the earthquake the whole wolf pack was different. It is like the devastation of the tribe somehow affected the wolves differently. The wolf inside the man couldn't handle seeing the tribe in such a broken way. The wolves would all still go out and patrol, but slowly, they stopped coming back. First it was Jacob, Quill, then Jared, Embry. One by one, a wolf would go out on patrol and then not come back."

"But the pack mind?" I questioned. "Why couldn't the rest of the guys find them?" I asked.

"Sam said that it was like he could still feel their presence in his mind, but could no longer understand their thoughts. It was almost as if they had forgotten who they were and where they came from. Every wolf disappeared- everyone but Sam." Emily smiled sweetly as she remembered. "Sam stopped phasing so that he wouldn't be lost. He couldn't bare to lose me after all we had gone through. The tribe was falling apart. People slowly started to leave the reservation until finally, there was no one left."

"But, Emily, what happened to Jacob and the rest of them?" I asked

"Bella, I don't know." Emily said sadly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just taking in everything that had been said. Suddenly I jolted up remembering all that had happened to me that day. "Emily, I saw a wolf. It was just like Jacob's wolf. It was huge and russet in color. It defended me against a vampire today." I said to her so quickly that she almost didn't understand my words. "Clara, that's what happened to Wally, it wasn't a wolf that attacked; it was a vampire. A wolf saved me." I said to her.

Emily's eyes widened with surprise. Then she caught herself. "Bella that could very well be true." She sighed. "I am not saying that it wasn't Jacob, but even if it was, it is very likely he doesn't even remember being human."

"Well, I am going to have to try to remind him." I resolved.


End file.
